Makoto Kino's Miracle Romance
by sailormoonie92
Summary: The 30th century and Crystal Tokyo have finally arrived and the Sailor Guardians are settling into their new roles as Neo-Queen Serenity's protectors and advisors. Makoto Kino lives in an apartment nearby and her new bakery is near completion. Now there's only one thing on her mind: finding true love! Will she find it?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ok so this is my first story ever! I have always loved Mako-chan and figured it was time she finally found love :) I know the title is kinda cheesy, but I thought it was cute. Please rate and review so I can get better and hopefully make writing stories a hobby!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. All credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi for creating this wonderful series and lovely characters!**

* * *

Makoto was glad to be finished with her Senshi duties for the day. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was take a hot shower, put on her favorite pajamas, and watch cooking shows for the rest of the evening. She was in her mid-20s now and spent most of her days in the Crystal Tokyo palace taking care of Senshi business as well as watching out for Chibiusa and Usagi. It had been a hard and long road getting to the 30th century, but all of the sailor guardians had made it. Makoto spent the time she wasn't working cooking and tending to her small garden outside on her apartment balcony. After the creation of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity had given all of her friends their own places to live right close to the palace so they could all be close to one another. Usagi had even had a special shrine built for Rei that she became the head priestess of. Minako-chan lived right across the street from Makoto in a small condo complex in a 2 bedroom condo that she shared with Rei. Minako had started her singing career and was starting to gain a small fanbase. Ami lived in a house to the left of Mako's apartment complex and wasn't very far from the nearby hospital where she spent her time caring for patients when she wasn't fulfilling her duties as Sailor Mercury. Haruka and Michiru lived in a home together not too far from the other ladies. Hotaru also lived with them while she attended school with Chibiusa. Setsuna was at her usual post at the Guardian Space Time Door but had her own living space within the palace.

After the fight with Galaxia and the Galaxy Cauldron had ended, all of the Senshi graduated high school and went on to attend college and pursue their dreams. Sometime after they had all graduated, however, trouble arose and the world was frozen in time until the 30th century arrived. Sailor Moon was able to use the healing power of the Silver Crystal to destroy the evil that had encompassed the Earth and start a new era. Usagi and Mamoru were married soon after that and 9 months later, Chibiusa arrived. Mako and the others spent many years after Small Lady's birth to help care for her until she was old enough to care for herself. Chibiusa was in her first year of high school now and was dating Helios. She had her own set of Sailor Guardians as well (though Mako and the others were convinced she still needed some extra protection, just in case). It truly had become a new era full of peace and happiness and Mako was glad to be a part of it. Usagi and the others had agreed that now that Small Lady could take care of herself, the guardians could do as they pleased, save for when they came to the palace to monitor for any signs of evil activity in the world. Makoto hadn't opened up her dream bakery yet, but its construction was almost complete. She couldn't wait to use all of the new and modern baking equipment to make delicious treats for the people of Crystal Tokyo as well as the world. Ami-chan had even made a website for Mako's bakery so that customers could order online and have their sweets shipped to them anywhere in the world. However, there was only one thing that Mako now longed for: to find true love. She had tried hitting the bar scene on her nights off, but hadn't found Mr. Right just yet. Most of the guys she dated all reminded her of the senior who had broken her heart back when she was in middle school. "_I _will_ find the guy for me soon! I swear it on my guardian planet Jupiter!"_ she thought to herself. She had always been alone until she met Usagi-chan and the others, but now she was determined to find someone to create a happy ending with like Usagi had with Mamoru-san.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! This is mainly just background info and the real story will start with the next chapter :) I'll be working on the next chapter soon when I'm not busy with work, so keep your eyes peeled! Once again, feel free to rate and review! -sailormoonie92**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Okay so here's the next chapter! We get to see what's been going on with Matoki! Sorry it took so long, I've been working a lot lately and haven't had the energy to write any :/ Hopefully once the holiday is over, I'll have more free time! Anyways, feel free to rate and review as always and thanks to those who have written reviews already! They make me feel good about what I'm writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!**

* * *

The next morning, Mako woke up to her 8am alarm and went to the bathroom to start getting ready. After she's dressed, she goes into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Being the great cook she is, Mako makes a fluffy cheese and bacon omelet, French toast with powdered sugar, and golden hashbrowns. She sits at the breakfast nook to eat her meal and turns on the TV to watch the morning news. As she's watching, the anchorman gives a report of a plane crash in Africa and one of Crystal Tokyo's own was aboard the plane. The name of the victim was Nishimura Reika.

"Wait, Reika?! She's Matoki-san's fiancé! I better call him to see if he's alright. Oh crap, that's gonna have to wait though 'cause I'm late for work!" Makoto rushes off to the Crystal Palace to meet up with the other Senshi for their daily evil surveillance and to tell the others about Reika.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Matoki-san must be devastated!" says Ami.

"Yeah, they've been together for as long as I can remember!" says Minako. "I'm gonna give him a call after work and see if he needs anything. I know when my parents died I really could've used a friend to help me get through it, so I'm gonna do the same for him." Mako tells the others.

"I think that's a great idea Mako-chan!" says Usagi, smiling, "Now you finally have a good chance to go out with him."Mako blushes, "I'm not gonna do that when he's just lost the person he was about to marry! That'd be inconsiderate, not to mention any chance I have with him if I do have one that is."

"Of course you have a chance with him! I've seen how you two act around each other and if he hadn't had Reika I'm sure he would've been with you." says Rei.

"Says the girl who said she doesn't need a man!" Mako says playfully.

"Hmph! Just because I said I don't need a man doesn't mean I don't think my friends shouldn't have one!" Rei says.

"Alright ladies, looks like there's once again no evil activity going on so let's call it a day." Ami says. The othet Senshi agree and say goodbye to each other before heading back to their own homes.

* * *

Even though it's the 30th century, all of the people of Crystal Tokyo and the world still look quite young thanks to Neo-Queen Serenity and the power of the Silver Crystal. Maktoki still works at the arcade since when the world was frozen he was still in college. Mako decides to stop by and see if he's there before going home and giving him a call. When she arrives, she notices Chibiusa playing the Sailor V game with her Senshi and Helios standing behind her watching her play. _Like mother like daughter I guess_, Mako thinks while stifling a giggle. She goes up to the front counter and asks the clerk on duty if Matoki is around.

"No, ever since he heard about Reika he's been at home and talking to his and Reika's families discussing funeral preparations." says the clerk.

"I feel so bad for him, but I can relate. Think he'd mind if I dropped by to visit?" Mako asks.

"Today's probably not the best day for that, but tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks anyways!" Mako says goodbye and goes over to Chibiusa and her friends just as Chibiusa loses the game.

"Dang it! I just can't beat that one level!" Chibiusa says as Mako walks over.

"Give me a quarter and let me try!" says Vesta. "Ok here." Chibiusa says as she hands Vesta a quarter.

"Hey Chibiusa! How are you?" Mako says warmly.

"Mako-chan! I'm good except I can't beat that stupid level! Was Mom ever able to beat it?"

"No, she was the same as you, except I actually think you've gotten farther than her!" Mako says laughing.

"Should've figured," Chibiusa says, laughing as well.

"Yeah, haha. Well I'm gonna head on home so I'll see you later!" Mako says as she waves goodbye and makes her way to her apartment.

_I really hope Matoki-san is alright. I think I'll make him a cake to cheer him up a little. What kind should I do? Hmmm…I know! I'll make him a chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting and strawberries on top! Until I spoke with the other girls today, I totally forgot about the big crush I used to have on him. Guess it's still there!_ Mako giggles to herself. _Looks like I might get my chance to go out with him after all!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you have it! Hopefully our dear Mako-chan can cheer him up with her cake and help him get through losing Reika. And who knows, maybe a new love will bloom! Haha. Thanks again for the reviews and I'll try to update again soon! -SailorMoonie92**


End file.
